


A Promise to Keep

by LordSantiago



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordSantiago/pseuds/LordSantiago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma knows what's to come.  She knows Regina is the true Savior here.  But will a moment of truth stay her hand?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise to Keep

my submission for Swan Queen Reverse Bang Art 2015


End file.
